Revenge
by Marie-the-chibi-vampire
Summary: This fic is one of those full of insanity and bad luck probably........................


**  
****UNTITLED**

Just as you want to start anything, either looking for something serious, neither was seeking, neither were welcome anywhere, they were simply lacking all, the first plague, the second a gypsy with false friends, who were with them only by his title, for their work, their possessions, some were too cruel, but they never were more than hypocritical, yet once they thought they were sincere, only they eventually never realized that someone actually cares.

Of these two people was a woman, who handed him the joy of his first love to one of the most faithful warriors of his father, but she had something, a curse, something that did not stop being with the person he loved, because it was like Black Widow, everyone she loved was dead sure.

The other character was a man who never wanted to be serious with any woman, repeatedly, often, a woman wanted something serious with him, did not know if it was love which he doubted, or his reputation, or because they felt that he was full of money, it was just stupid, not to share his money with any of them, because they were just to pass the time and clearly had the only one that wanted to enjoy his wealth or his unfortunate possible poverty of which had both .

She went every night a bar, away from its false friendships, far from everything, just looking at his glass and recalled the time when Kowari, was pierced by the bullets that struck him a murderer hired stupid or maybe not, that the final never mind, never saw his face, the idiot attacked the day of the Feast of the Sun, and was disguised, could not even follow it, because I wanted to help Kowari, wanted to stay with him and tell him that everything would be fine, although in reality never going to be okay.

He had checked the woman who would be for him, although he never said it, not for fear of rejection, just never found the time, and when he found she was with another, so he decided to solve this problem the same, she never knew it was him, if he had known, would live was no longer that simple.

She now every night at the bar, drinking, drinking alone, had got a good resistance to alcohol, and never drank more than he lost control that night in particular she had a bad feeling, but she was fearless and wanted to stay even when her sixth sense told him to leave I could lose control, did not know when someone sat on her desk, she was accustomed to look down the glass and only raise their eyes when I finish the bottle, so was surprised when her bottle was empty and I look at someone in front of him and offered him one, at first not recognized, the bar was too dark for anything, even suspected that he might kill the next person using a gun with a silencer, or a knife to someone close to her and nobody would notice anything, and the timing of his assassination, let alone the person who murderer.

"Again the princess is alone. - She recognized that voice, someone who had just called her by her stupid fucking title.  
- Hello Murderer ... - it dropped the smile she wore, she could be ...  
"Always friendly, I see that you never lose your faculties, it gives him a smug smile on his face but his eyes were angry, they have something, that he, always charming, even though it was the gaze that tell him that his death was near.  
"Touche, my dear. - He served a drink from his bottle, every night was like it was a routine, only today was different, had a bad feeling.  
"So, how was your day? - She always wondered the same thing, but this time, as all the others could not say much.  
- Shinra some new friends, a little stupid you know. - And makes a dismissive motion with his hand to anything and continuous.  
- Environmentalists and your missions are to offer? The look of a seductively as she moistened her lips.  
- Something, you know Turkey, this is something that will always be present, but you know, too long, no adrenaline. - And smiled at ease.  
- True, not adrenaline save cats from trees, or rescue a neighbor's pet that is sick of bad barking.  
-True. "I look into his eyes and smiled, so seductive, the took her hand, she rose from her chair, taking the bottle, left the bar and both reached the apartment, closed the door after entering and started undressing as they came to his room was always the same, she played with his belt, with the zipper of his trousers, while he played with his shirt, was always the same, when they were put her to bed totally naked on the bed and began to push inside it was always the same, had a good sexual chemistry, went into a steady rhythm, and when they reached the limit She laughed hard, while smiling smugly, she had a katana in his right hand, he had his gun on the left She approached, and whisper in her ear in a seductive manner.  
- I always knew you were the one who killed Kowari. Reno's smile remained, the already knew this had to happen one day so she said.  
- Then this your revenge? She said nothing and only hear the cry of him when she cuts her throat and shot with which killed the only woman that I love so obsessive.

Four days later he heard a cry from the housekeeper of the two when I enter the room and found two bodies, naked in a sea of blood and finally died.

**ok, as it seemed, well, regular bad, very bad XD, as Reno wanted to show an obsessive, someone who does not love anyone, but who wants only love is for removing the psychopath that has provided good Yuffie one with a bit of bad luck I suppose, only I would like to know if working or not? **


End file.
